


Love At First Sight

by Enchanted_Rose5



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/M, I dont know how to write sex scenes so bare with me, Jealousy, Masquerade Ball, Romance, Sex, princes and princesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchanted_Rose5/pseuds/Enchanted_Rose5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fionna is the princess and desired by many males in Gardenia. Soon she will have to pick out of numerous suitors from far and wide. Her fellow royal friends, Gumball and Marshall Lee, want her to chose for happiness and love, not lust.<br/>Finn is a strong warrior in Beautopia. He is often looked as the prince (he really is). He is constantly falling face first in relationships and wants them to stop.<br/>When Gardenia invites every kingdom to a masquerade ball, the people of Beautopia are excited and almost all the girls are asking Finn to save a dance for them. At the ball Finn sees a girl with golden hair that looks much like golden silk, clear as can be blue eyes, and luscious features he couldn't possibly believe. Fionna spots a boy with messy blonde locks, a chiseled jaw, deep sea blue eyes, and a muscular built to him. They took each others breaths away. And that was the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Gardenia and Beautopia are different islands with similar features. Fionna rules over all of Gardenia but she still has different sections for different kingdoms like the candy kingdom and fire kingdom. Same goes for Beautopia but with Finn in charged. Vampires will not burn in the sun. Lady Rainicorn and Lord Monochromacorn can speak English. Cake, Jake, LR, and LM are human-ish. Flame Prince and Flame Princess can touch things without burning them.

Marshall and Gumball were walking towards the castle of Gardenia, when they heard a loud crash. Thinking that their dear friend was in trouble, they ran as fast as they could. When they got there they see a vase broken on the floor and the princess near a mirror.

 

"Fionna, are you okay," the prince of the candy kingdom asked.

 

"What do boys see in me? I am not what they say or think," she said while looking disgusted in the mirror. She had a blue gown with three quarter sleeves in light blue almost white lace. Most of the princes were taken by her beauty and thought of her as just an object instead of a woman. Marshall and Gumball knew she was beautiful but insecure with herself and saw her as a sister.

 

"They are just pigs! ALL MEN ARE," the princess yelled and walked away.

 

The two men just stood as she left the room. "We got to do something for her. Something to show her she has inner and outer beauty," Marshall said.

 

"But what really makes me wonder is what made her so upset? Where's Cake," he continued. Their eyes widened when they realized her best companion was not with her. They ran to the garden where sure enough there was Cake and Lord Monochromicorn. She was laughing at something he said to her.

 

"What happened to Fionna," the two men yelled making her jump.

 

"Calm down. She just is going through a tough time," the human cat said.

 

"What do you mean by that," Gumball questioned.

 

"Meaning that she has not found love and she thinks she will be all alone in addition of being the only human in Gardenia," she explained. They stood shocked that Fionna would think that way. "Especially with the masquerade ball coming soon," she continued.

 

"That's right she would always get depressed each year when it came up because everyone found love except her. Remember last year when we found someone from Beautopia. They were amazing. But that's not the point," Marshall said.

 

"Well last year the prince didn't come but I gave him an offer he can't refuse......

 

 

\------------------------------

 

"Finn please come this year. It is alot of fun," a princess made of fire said.

 

A handsome young man with warrior like features stood near his balcony looking out to sea. His four best friends near him looking at his invitation telling him he is going to Gardenia's annual masquerade ball.

 

"Why are they forcing me to go? Shows how much the ruler is selfish," the prince said.

 

"Finn. You are going to the ball even if we have to drag you their," said a girl with ebony hair said. The boy just stood there.

 

"Look Finn, we know your past relationships haven't worked out the way you hoped but you can't give up. The masquerade ball is a way for people to find love. Please just try a little bit more so LSP will stop harassing you. Even Ice King found someone," a boy said with dog like ears. The prince did nothing.

 

"Fine. I'll go," he finally agreed.


	2. Getting Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every one get ready for the masquerade ball held at Fionna's castle.

Fionna was in her bed chambers, sleeping peacefully. She had the same dream that made her smile. The dream was her and a blonde boy dancing in a spotlight all night long and at the end they kissed transitioning to their wedding day. But Fionna never really saw his face before someone interrupted her with a knock on her door. A loud knock proceeded to continue until the princess came to her door.

 

"Yes," she asked while removing the sleep from her eyes.

 

"Finally you are up. We need your opinion on something for the ball," Cake said.

 

"What time is it," the sleepy princess asked.

 

"Ten till eight," her friend said. The princess slammed her door in her face. Her friend came into the room wondering why the door was slammed in front of her.

 

"Why did you just do that? It was pretty rude for a princess," she asked very irritated.

 

"Because you woke me up in the middle of a dream and before my usual time of nine o'clock," Fionna said.

 

"Was it the same dream as last time," Cake asked.

 

"Yeah. It was. This time it made it to our wedding but just I was about to see his face, you knocked," the princess shouted. She throw a pillow to Cake but missed and hit whoever was about to come inside the room.

 

"Oof," was heard making their heads snap towards the door.

 

"This is why we said wait until nine," Gumball said coming behind Marshall.

 

"Sorry. It's been a year since I was here but ten years in the crystal dimension with Lord. Any way, I was just about to started getting Fionna ready. This might be they day she will meet her dream man," Cake said getting sparkly eyed. All three of them rolled their eyes as Cake stared into space.

 

"Wait. What dream," Marshall asked curiously.

 

"I keep having a dream that I meet a boy with blonde hair at a ball. We dance and dance until it is over. Then we kiss. This time it go to our wedding but just as I was about to see his face Cake knocked on my door and had to ruin it," she said while pushing Cake off her bed with her foot. Cake fell on the floor and coming out of her daze. 

 

\------------------------------

 

Finn was up and smiling on his boat on the way to Gardenia. Him and his friends were on the same ship. Finn had the master bedroom. And the rest had different rooms. Flame Princess was afraid of water so she has one as high up from the water as possible. Jake and Lady had their own room with a water bed in it (a/n: ;) ). Bubblegum had a room that looked like it was made for a little girl. Pink everywhere. Marcy asked for something simple and simple is what she got.

 

Everyone was in the dining area waiting for Finn. He came in with a smile on his face and humming. Everyone was confused.

 

"What," the prince asked still smiling.

 

"Yesterday you were depressed and quite. Now your smiling and humming like an idiot. What's up," Marcy asked. He shrugged while taking a sip of coffee and sitting down.

 

"I had that dream again," he said into his mug.

 

Everyone knew what he was talking about. The captain shouted land ho! meaning the are docking soon. The prince hopes to find that girl at the ball tonight and make her his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Subscribe! : )

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. : )


End file.
